<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Making of Rico by cuppateadeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110593">The Making of Rico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer'>cuppateadeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Gen, i'm speculating here, or rather extrapolating from the canon info we have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Überlegung dazu, wie Ricos Kindheit wohl ausgesehen haben könnte oder eher eine Art Sammlung von Momenten, die versuchen, wiederzugeben, wie er geworden ist, wie er ist. Erzählt aus der Perspektive von Ricos Vater, den ich mir komplett ausgedacht habe, aufgebaut auf dem Wenigen, was wir über ihn wissen. Ich hab so viel über ihn nachgedacht, dass er für mich inzwischen als echte Figur existiert, also wenn Soko Stuttgart irgendwann mal beschließt, ihn tatsächlich einzubauen - look here (please don't)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Making of Rico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie sind ein ungleiches Paar, das Ergebnis eines verschwommenen Sommers auf dem hitzeflirrenden Campus. Pia, Soziologie, zweites Semester, impulsiv und energiegeladen und immer aufgebracht über irgendeine Ungerechtigkeit, immer irgendwo am Protestieren – manchmal verliert sie selbst den Überblick, wofür. Kai, BWL, viertes Semester, ruhig und zurückhaltend, den Kopf voller Zahlen, und doch seltsam hingerissen von ihr.</p>
<p>Sie wissen beide, dass es nichts Langfristiges ist, nicht sein kann. Es ist eine Phase, eine Faszination mit dem Fremden, dem Gegenteiligen, eine Romanze, keine Beziehung.</p>
<p>Dann ist Pia schwanger.</p>
<p>Sie heiraten im Frühling, denn egal, wie emanzipiert und modern Pia auch ist, es sind die frühen Achtziger und etwas Tradionelles regt sich in Kai und sagt ihm, dass er sich kümmern muss. Um Pia. Und um Rico.</p>
<p>Rico. Sie hatten nie über Namen geredet, hatten nicht mal das Geschlecht gewusst, aber als Kai an jenem Tag im Krankenhaus seinen Sohn in den Armen hält, schaut sie ihn an und fragt: „Was hältst du von Rico?“</p>
<p>Kai blickt hinab auf das Bündel in seinen Armen, so unfassbar winzig, die Augen noch geschlossen, einen feinen Flaum Haare auf dem Kopf, dunkel wie Pias. Rico passt. Ein schöner Name, modern, ein Name, der nach Italien schmeckt und nach Feuer und Intensität, nach Pia.<br/>Er streckt den kleinen Finger aus und streicht vorsichtig über die weiche Wange. Ihm ist vage bewusst, wie in diesem Moment seine ganze Welt in sich zusammenbricht und sich dann neu sortiert, und dieses kleine Wesen die erste Stelle einnimmt.</p>
<p>„Willkommen in der Welt, Rico Sander.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rico zu lieben ist immer schon das Einfachste auf der Welt gewesen. Es ist wie Atmen, bis heute das Selbstverständlichste, was Kai tut, wenn Rico ihn besucht, ihm E-Mails schreibt, ihm von seiner Arbeit erzählt. Pia zu lieben wurde immer schwieriger.</p>
<p>Sie geraten immer häufiger aneinander. Pias Impulsivität und Spontaneität wird für ihn zur Unberechenbarkeit, und seine Ordnungsliebe und Drang nach Struktur enttäuschen sie, die sie gehofft hatte, das Kind würde ihn offener und freier machen.</p>
<p>Er ist da, als Rico seine ersten Zähne bekommt, seine ersten Schritte tut, aber an Ricos drittem Geburtstag ist ihre Beziehung bereits zerbrochen und ihre Scheidung eingeleitet.</p>
<p>Sie einigen sich darauf, dass Rico bei Pia bleibt. Er besucht sie oft, und anfangs versuchen sie, Rico an den Wochenenden bei ihm schlafen zu lassen, aber er mag die Veränderung seiner Umgebung nicht, also lassen sie es.</p>
<p>Rico und er verstehen sich gut. Es ist schnell klar, dass er anders ist, auch wenn die beiden sich scheuen, dem einen Namen zu geben. Aber wenn Rico auf dem Boden sitzt und seine Matchboxautos nach Farbe und Größe sortiert, statt mit ihnen herumzufahren, setzt sich Kai zu ihm und hilft ihm. Pia schaut ihnen vom Küchentisch aus zu, und nicht zum ersten Mal hat er das Gefühl, dass sie traurig ist – dass sie ihren Sohn gerne ebenso verstehen möchte wie er es tut, so intuitiv auf seiner Ebene sein. Kai versteht sie, und doch ist er auf eine egoistische Weise froh, dass er wenigstens diese Verbindung zu seinem Sohn hat, dass es etwas gibt, das nur Rico und ihm gehört.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die Kindergärtnerinnen erzählen, dass Rico selten mit den anderen Kindern spielt und meistens in einer Ecke für sich vertieft ist. Seine Klassenlehrerin schwärmt von seinen schulischen Leistungen, aber ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als sie von seinen „sozialen Defiziten“ spricht.<br/>Kai nimmt das alles nicht ernst. Man hat über ihn die gleichen Sachen gesagt, und aus ihm ist auch etwas geworden. Aber Pia macht sich Sorgen.</p>
<p>„Ich darf ihn nicht mal mehr anfassen“, flüstert sie traurig und schaut zu Rico herüber, der am Couchtisch hockt und einen seinen Superhelden zeichnet. Er kann gut zeichnen, ein Talent, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Der ganze Kühlschrank hängt voll von seinen Werken.<br/>„Das mochte er noch nie“, tröstet Kai sie, aber Pia schüttelt nur den Kopf.<br/>„Früher ist er zu mir gekommen, um zu kuscheln, wenn er müde war oder Angst hatte. Er kommt nicht mehr.“<br/>„Lass ihm seinen Freiraum“, sagt Kai. Und dann, nachdrücklich, „es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm.“</p>
<p>Pia bringt ihn dennoch zu einem Kinderpsychologen, der einen IQ-Test macht und feststellt, dass Rico hochbegabt sei. Seine Besonderheiten seien häufig für Kinder mit überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz.<br/>Danach geht es Pia besser, vielleicht, weil sie endlich Erklärungen hat, für sich und für andere. Für Kai ändert es nichts.</p>
<p>Es wird schwieriger, als er in die Pubertät kommt. Nicht, dass Rico ein Problem-Teenager wäre. Im Gegenteil. Es ist Pia, die darauf wartet, dass Rico irgendeine jugendliche Dummheit begeht, vielleicht, damit sie sich endlich in ihm wiederfinden kann. Sie bohrt nach, ob er sich denn nicht mit Freunden treffen wolle, ob er sich vielleicht verliebt hat – und Rico macht dicht. Es hilft nicht, dass sie wieder anfängt zu kiffen, ein Laster aus ihrer Studienzeit, das sie nie ganz abgelegt hat.</p>
<p>Eines Abends sitzen sie bei einem Glas Rotwein auf der Terrasse, Pia mit einem Joint in der Hand, als sie von hinten eine Stimme hören. „Das ist illegal.“<br/>Pia wirbelt herum. „Ricki! Du solltest im Bett sein.“<br/>„Ich hab meinen Gameboy gesucht. Das ist illegal.“<br/>„Du solltest auch nicht mehr Gameboy spielen. Und du bist nicht die Polizei.“<br/>Rico schaut sie nur böse an, mit diesem Blick, der einem Löcher in die Jacke brennen würde, wenn er dabei nicht so niedlich wäre. Kai kichert. Ricos Blick richtet sich auf ihn. „Papa! Hast du etwa auch?“<br/>Kai schüttelt schnell den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und ich sorg dafür, dass deine Mutter ihn ausmacht. Jetzt geh ins Bett, Spatz. Schlaf schön.“<br/>Rico funkelt sie an und dreht sich um. Pia prustet los.<br/>„Du weißt, dass er recht hat“, merkt Kai an. „Du solltest das wirklich lassen.“<br/>„Immer noch der gleiche Spießer“, lacht Pia, und für einen Moment ist da etwas zwischen ihnen, das sich fast wie früher anfühlt, aber es ist genauso schnell weg, wie es gekommen ist.</p>
<p>„Ich komm nicht mehr an ihn ran“, jammert Pia ein paar Wochen später.<br/>„Du bedrängst ihn zu sehr.“<br/>„Wie soll ich ihn denn bedrängen, wenn er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer hockt? Wegen diesem blöden Computer, den du ihm unbedingt schenken musstest!“<br/>Kai muss zugeben, dass es sein teuerstes Geburtstagsgeschenk bisher ist. Vielleicht stimmt das Klischee, denkt er, dass Scheidungsväter ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit teuren Geschenken zu besänftigen suchen – aber Ricos strahlende Augen beim Anblick des brandneuen Macintosh unter dem Geschenkpapier waren es wert gewesen. Er hat ihn seitdem mindestens einmal auseinander- und wieder zusammengebaut und verbringt jede freie Minute davor.<br/>„Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich ihn verstehe und du nicht!“, sagt Kai schärfer als beabsichtigt und beißt sich auf die Zunge, aber der Schaden ist angerichtet.<br/>Pia schaut ihn sprachlos an. „Ja, vielleicht bin ich das!“ Ihre Stimme klingt schrill. „Vielleicht möchte ich auch endlich verstehen, was in meinem Sohn vor sich geht, schließlich bin ich ja die ganze Zeit für ihn da!“<br/>Kai erhebt sich vom Küchenstuhl. „Das ist ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, wer wollte denn kein geteiltes Sorgerecht, ich hätte ja -“<br/>Im Flur knallt eine Tür zu. Pia zuckt zusammen. „Scheiße“, murmelt sie.</p>
<p>Trotz Pias Sorgen macht Rico seinen Weg. Er hat kaum Freunde in der Schule, aber er macht ein Abi mit perfektem Einserschnitt und wird direkt für ein Informatikstudium angenommen. Kai ist stolz auf ihn, und Pia auch, obwohl sie nie verbergen konnte, dass sie aus Rico gern einen Künstler gemacht hätte. Er konnte doch so gut zeichnen …</p>
<p>Die Überraschung kommt in seinem dritten Semester. Rico sitzt in Kais kleiner Küche, die Finger um eine Tasse Kaffee geschlungen. Er hat gerade erst angefangen, Kaffee zu trinken, viel zu süß und zur Hälfte aus Milch bestehend. „Papa?“<br/>Kai lächelt ihn an. „Ja?“<br/>„Ich glaub, ich möchte zur Polizei gehen.“<br/>Kai runzelt die Stirn. „Zur Polizei? Kann man das denn mit deinem Studium?“<br/>Rico nickt in Richtung seines Kaffees. „Ich kann danach auf die Polizeischule gehen und Kriminalassistent werden. Die suchen Informatiker.“<br/>Kai nickt geistesabwesend. Polizei. Kriminalassistent. Er versucht sich Rico dort vorzustellen, und ist überrascht, dass es ihm gelingt. Er denkt an die vielen Superhelden am Kühlschrank, an die Art und Weise, wie Rico sich schon im Kindergarten über die vielen kleinen Ungerechtigkeiten zwischen den Kindern aufregen konnte. Natürlich. Natürlich würde Rico seine Talente für Recht und Gesetz einsetzen wollen. Es ist die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung. Kai lächelt.<br/>„Ich finde, du solltest das tun.“<br/>„Mama -“ beginnt Rico.<br/>„Soll ich mit ihr reden? Ich könnte sie vorbereiten.“<br/>Rico überlegt kurz, und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich muss ihr das selber beibringen.“</p>
<p>Pia trägt es mit Fassung, hauptsächlich, weil Kai sie doch vorbereitet hat. „Ausgerechnet Bulle“, schimpft sie ins Telefon, aber Kai erinnert sie daran, dass es ihrer beider Pflicht ist, Rico bei allem zu unterstützen, was kommt. „Red es ihm ja nicht aus.“<br/>„Wie soll ich es ihm denn ausreden? Du kennst ihn doch, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf setzt ...“<br/>„Ganz die Mutter eben.“<br/>Sie seufzt. „Es ist gefährlich“, sagt sie dann, leise.<br/>Kai grinst in den Hörer. „Gefährlicher als Sitzstreiks vor dem Atomkraftwerk? Wasserwerfer?“<br/>„Ein Leben lang habe ich gegen die Polizeigewalt demonstriert, und jetzt wird mein Sohn einer von denen.“<br/>„Da hast du deine jugendliche Rebellion.“<br/>Pia lacht.</p>
<p>Und bei der Zeugnisvergabe der Polizeischule ist auch Pia stolz, als Rico sich sein Zeugnis von der Bühne holt. Kai winkt, und Pia stößt in ihn die Seite. „Wie peinlich bist du denn“, murmelt sie, aber es schwingt ein Grinsen in ihrer Stimme mit. Dann betrachtet sie Rico und seufzt. „Er wäre auch ein guter Künstler geworden.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kleine Anmerkung: Rico ist, sollte es aus der Geschichte nicht ersichtlich sein, eindeutig autistisch, und Kai ist es auch, auch wenn er das selbst nicht weiß. Soweit ich weiß, ist Rico auch nie diagnostiziert worden, und vor allem Pia scheint ihn nur als "hochbegabt" zu erachten. Außerdem ist es leider realistisch, dass bei einem Kind, das in den 80ern/90ern aufgewachsen ist, nicht mal Lehrer*innen/Psycholog*innen auf Autismus kommen. Und da ich hier versucht habe, so eng an einer möglichen Realität zu bleiben wie möglich, fällt das Wort hier nicht - aber ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem klar genug ist, was genau Kai und Rico so eng verbindet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>